A festa das férias
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: O que acontece quando 5 garotos resolvem ir a uma festa?só lendo pra saber!Primeira fic,não me matem!
1. Acertando as coisas

Naruto nao me pertence e blá blá blá!xD

Vamos a fic,mas antes algumas coisas:

--o autor eh psicopata!--fala

"o autor eh baka"--pensamento

O AUTOR EH TOSCO!--grito

Bom era isso!Sem mais delongas,vamos á fic!XD

--**A Festa Das Ferias****--**

-- Você tem certeza disso naruto?--pergunta Shikamaru

-- Claro que tenho,dattebayo!XD--responde naruto

-- -Nao sei não...--diz Sasuke--deixar o dobe nos guiar ate o local da festa não me parece uma boa ideia!

-- Ah!Calaboca teme!Você tem medo de festas?--responde Naruto

--...--Diz Sasuke

-- Para nosso azar,o único q sabe onde eh essa festa eh o Naruto! Mesmo que quiséssemos que o guia fosse outro,não temos escolha!--afirma Neji

--...Tanto faz...--murmura Gaara

-- Então está decidido! O Naruto nos leva até lá!--diz Shikamaru

-- XD!QUE LEGAL,DATTEBAYO!n.n--Grita Naruto

-- Ainda não confio na capacidade mental do Naruto!-- debocha Sasuke

-- Pelo menos eu sei o local da festa!-- diz Naruto,caindo na provocação de Sasuke

-- E onde é esse local exatamente?-- pergunta Sasuke

--...--Naruto tenta se lembrar

--...-- Sasuke espera resposta

--...--

--...--

--...--

--Ò.Ó-- Todos olham Zangados Para Naruto

-- Que caras sao essas pessoal?

Neji:Onde eh o local Naruto?

Naruto:Ah eh!

Shika:Então...

Naruto:...

Todos: FALA DOBE!

Naruto:Eh...Bem... Me esqueci!

Todos:Gota

Sasuke:Eu me nego a ir com ele como guia!

Naruto:Pq?--pergunta inocente

Sasuke:Pq voce se esqueceu do local,seu boçal!

Naruto:Rimou! n.n!

Todos:super gota geral

Naruto:Ah! Lembrei!Lembrei!

Shika:E onde é?

Naruto:Na SAK

Neji:SAK?

Naruto:Sim! Eh um local q foi recém inaugurado! Quer dizer Sociedade Amigos de Konoha!

Neji:Eu sei o q significa!--diz emburrado!

Shika:Hm...eh longe...?Diz com cara de sono

Naruto:Sim!n.n

Shika:Q problemático!

Neji:Entao tá bem! Que dia eh essa festa?

Naruto:Semana que vem!

Shika:Bah! Temos que combinar a hora pra sair daqui! "por favor,que nao seja de manhã!que nao seja de manhã!"

Naruto:A festa começa ás 20:hrs e vai até a 06:hrs!Diz espantado

Neji:E daí naruto?

Naruto:Nada! Foi só pra lembrar!n.n

Todos:Mega super gota geral

Sasuke:Pq vc tem q ser tão besta assim?

Naruto:Eu não sou besta!Diz parecendo uma criança

Shika:Podemos combinar um horário agora?To com sono!

Neji:Vamos sair daqui as 06:00 hrs da manhã!

Shika:"Eu sabia!eu sabia!eu te mato Neji!"--Pq tão cedo?

Neji:Pq tem uma praia naquelas redondezas!Nós podemos passar lá antes!

Gaara:...tanto faz...--murmura novamente!

Shika:Tem chances de vc se perder Naruto?

Naruto:Tem!n.n

Todos:suprema mega super gota geral

Naruto:Ora!eu nunca estive lá!

Sasuke:Esquece!Semana q vem nos encontramos entao ok?

Todos:ok

Todos:Ja Ne!

E assim foram os cinco garotos para suas respectivas casas,exceto gaara,pq estava hospedado em um hotel!

--

Pronto! Vcs podem me atirar facas,tesouras,shurikens,kunais e tudo q vcs verem pela frente!Essa eh minha primeira fic,olhando várias outras,me deu uma idéia!XD

Eu vou pedir humildemente que me deixem reviews,pq inspiram a continuar!Mandem nem q seja um "oi,sua fic eh um lixo e um escremento pensa mais q tu!"XD

Logo logo eu ponho o segundo cap.!Eh q meu pc eh uma carroça,to atochado de provas,minha net eh discada e meu pc tem graves problemas para ligar(ele liga quando quer!)e nao sei o q ele tem!

Bem,eh isso!

Ja Ne Minna!


	2. Finalmente!

Cap II--Finalmente Chegamos

**Cap II--****Finalmente Chegamos!Aleluia!**

Após passar uma semana,os cinco garotos chegaram ao ponto marcado para pegar um ônibus para ir ao local da festa,mas como sempre,Naruto tinha que complicar!Além de se atrasar,o loiro hiperativo não sabia qual ônibus pegar!Após muitas escolhas,decidiram pegar um que,segundo o loiro,seria o certo!

Eles descem do ônibus e param em um matagal enorme que ia até a cintura,completamente perdidos

Shika:Pra onde agora Naruto?

Naruto:--...

Neji:Não vai me dizer que...

Naruto:Me perdi!n.n

Sasuke:Eu sabia!Eu sabia! Não dá pra confiar nele!Ò.Ó

Shika:que problemático!

Neji:O que voce tem a dizer Naruto?

Naruto:Ahn?...Gomennasai?

Gaara:Não sua besta! Ele se referia a alguma direção!

Naruto:Ahhhhhhh

Gaara:Esqueçe!Vamos escolher uma direção qualquer...

Naruto:Posso guiar?

Todos:NÃO!

Naruto:Ok...o.o

Sasuke:Bom vamos por aqui?

Gaara:Tanto faz...

Neji:Voce adora dizer isso ne?

Gaara:...

Naruto:YOSH! VAMO QUE VAMO!XD

Sasuke:Calaboca dobe!--Dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto

Naruto:ITAIII! ISSO DÓI!

Shika:Que problemático!Podemos ir?"Que vontade de dormir!"

Neji:Vamos por aqui!

Sasuke:Por que por aí?o.Õ

Neji:Porque eu quero!U.U

Sasuke:Quem disse que você é o líder?

Gaara:CALEM-SE!!Ò.Ó

Todos:O.O

Gaara:Vamos por aqui e deu!U.Ú

E assim todos vão para a direita.Naruto e Sasuke vão brigando e trocando apelidos"carinhosos",Shikamaru anda com sua habitual cara de tédio,e Neji e Gaara vão com suas caras emburradas.Eles andam por um longo caminho,que seria tedioso... se pelo caminho Neji não pisasse num formigueiro,Shikamaru pissase em um rabo de um cachorro porque estava quase andando dormindo e Gaara foi atacado por uma coruja,porque passou perto do ninho dela!Após muitos risos,escorregões e fugas,eles chegam em uma área em que havia muita areia e algumas dunas!Todos comemoravam animadamente,mas Naruto os lembrou de algo muito importante:haviam se esquecido dos chinelos!Todos começaram a gritar e a correr!Correram após passar as dunas,finalmente chegaram na praia!Mal avistaram a praia e saíram correndo,chegando a beira do mar,se atiraram e refrescaram primeiramente os pés,com direito a fumacinhas saindo dos pés.Nadaram,brincaram na água e depois cada um foi fazer algo diferente.Shikamaru achou um pano véio e se deitou,Naruto ficou na água,Sasuke foi comprar algo para beber,e Neji e Gaara foram caminhar.

Shikamaru estava deitado olhando as nuvens,mas nesse dia não tinha muitas nuvens no céu,então decidiu olhar pra praia.Foi quando viu uma loira,que por sinal era muito linda!Trajava um biquíni verde musgo,que para Shikamaru,essa cor caía muito bem pra ela!A loira se aproximou,cada vez mais,até Shikamaru ver o rosto dela,os olhos verde musgo combinavam com o biquini, e perceber que...ela olhava para o lado,totalmente alheia à presença dele!Resultado:a loira o atropelou e caiu no chão!

??:AIIII!

Shika:Uff!

??:Voce não olha pra onde anda?

Shika:Eu estava deitado!--fala fazendo uma cara de dããã,mas permanecendo deitado sem mover um músculo sequer!

??:Ora,a culpa é sua!Voce se deitou onde não devia!

Shika:...

??:...

Shika:...

??:Voce está escutando?

Shika:RONCCCC

??:EI GAROTO!ACORDA!TO FALANDO COM VOCE!

Shika:Que garota problemática!"Mas é muito bonita para uma problemática e...que e isso Shikamaru?voce acabou de conhecer a menina!Dá um tempo!"

Shika:Qual seu nome,ò rainha das problemáticas?

Temari:Temari...porque?

Shika:Nada não!n.n

Temari:"Que cara esquisito!Esquisito mas bonito!e essa sunga deixa ele tão kawaii!"Temari pensa e não percebe que cora e que Shikamaru a olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Temari:E-eu preciso ir!

Shika:Espera!Eu vou vê-la de novo?

Temari:Talvez...

Shika:Já Ne problemática!

Temari:Já ne Preguiçoso!

Shikamaru viu aos poucos a menina se afastar e deitou-se mais um pouco para olhar as nuvens,que estavam mais interessantes,pois elas finalmente resolveram aparecer.

Naruto estava brincando na água calmamente até resolver mergulhar.Mergulhou tão fundo que raspou a cabeça no chão.Levantou a cabeça correndo,pois estava sangrando a testa e doía muito.Ao se levantar,o fez bruscamente,espirrando água em uma menina que timidamente brincava sozinha na praia.Quando Naruto percebeu o que fez,foi se desculpar e percebeu que a menina era muito bonita,vestia um biquíni branco,tinha os cabelos preto azulados e olhos perolados,idênticos aos de Neji.

Naruto:YO!GOMENNASAI,DATTEBAYO!XD

??:N-na-não f-foi na-nada!--falava timidamente

Naruto:Qual seu nome?

Hinata:Hinata!

Naruto:PRAZER EM CONHECÊ-LA!MEU NOME É NARUTO!falava empolgadamente.

Naruto:Você esta sozinha aqui?

Hinata:E-eu eu...

Naruto:...

Hinata:...s-si-sim...

Naruto:Suas amigas te deixaram?

Hinata:Não é be-bem is-isso...

Naruto:Entendo.

Naruto:YOSH!VAMOS NADAR UM POUCO HINA-CHAN?

Hinata:"E-ele me cha-chamou de hi-hina-chan?"

Naruto:XD

Hinata:"Eu acabei de conhece-lo!Por que ele me chamou de hina-chan?Ah!Será que ele gostou de mim?Eu não sei,porque..."

Naruto:...o.õ

Hinata:"...eu me acho tão tímida pra falar com as pessoas,provavelmente ele só está sendo gentil comigo e..."

Naruto:...

Hinata:"...ele é tão bonito...perae!Eu disse isso mesmo?Ta certo que ele tem lindos cabelos,olhos igualmente lindos,bem definido,e esse calção o deixa muito kawaii!Ih!Estou apaixonada por um desconhecido?!AHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto:Hinata-chan você ta bem?

Hinata:Si-sim Naruto-kun

Naruto:Você ta vermelha...

Hinata:E-eu?e-eu te-tenho que ir!Sayonara Naruto-kun.Vou procurar uma amiga.

Naruto:Tudo bem dattebayo!Sayonara Hina-chan!XD

Naruto via a menina se afastando dele aos poucos,deixando-o com um único desejo:reencontra-la.Saiu do mar e foi procurar Sasuke em um bar próximo dali,pois ficou com sede.

Sasuke estava a caminho do buteco de beira-de-praia comprar água de coco,pois estava com sede.Chegando perto do trailer,viu em um dos bancos,uma menina de cabelos róseos sentada de costas a ele.adentrou no barzinho e fez seu pedido.Enquanto esperava,viu dois rapazes se aproximando.Um deles tinha dois riscos enormes dos lados da cara e outro tinha sobrancelhas enormes e um cabelo estranho,que Sasuke denominou de **vem-cá-meu-puto.**Os dois caras se dirigiram à garota e a viraram com violência.

??:Ora ora ora.Quem é vivo sempre aparece não é Sakura?

Sakura:Kiba?Lee?O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Kiba:O mesmo que tu,MINHA flor de cerejeira!

Sakura:Desde quando eu sou SUA flor de cerejeira?

Kiba:Desde agora!Lee,pega os braços!

Lee:YOSH!--diz ele começando a pegar os braços dela.

Sasuke:"Lee,pega os braços!hunf!Que tipo de idiotas são eles?"

Kiba:Você é minha Sakura!Ainda não esqueci do fora que você e suas amigas nos deram!

Sakura:Não!Não façam isso por favor!

Sasuke:Ei covardes.Porque não a deixam em paz?

Kiba:E quem é você?O namorado dela?

Sasuke:E se eu for?--Diz na maior,deixando Sakura corada.

Nesse momento,Hinata chega do nada.Ao ver a sua amiga em apuros,tenta ajuda-la mas acaba presa pelo braço de Kiba.

Hinata:Sakura!

Kiba:Ora ora Hinata!O Shino vai adorar vê-la.

Sasuke:Soltem as meninas!

Lee:Você deve ser louco pra arrumar confusão com nós!Caso não tenha percebido,estamos em dois e você está sozinho.

Naruto:quem disse que ele está sozinho?

Sasuke e Hinata:Naruto!

Sakura:Na...quem?

Sasuke:Agora estamos de igual pra igual!

Naruto:Soltem a Hina-chan!

Kiba:Parece que você tem pretedente hinata.

Hinata:Naruto!Ajuda-me!--Ela diz corando instantaneamente.

Sasuke:Solte a Sakura agora!

Kiba:Lee,solte-as.Não vamos arrumar confusão agora.Vamos pega-los mais tarde.

Lee:É isso ae kiba!Diz fazendo pose de nice guy.

Naruto:Hinata você está bem?

Hinata:Eu es-esto-ou Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Ótimo!Fiquei preocupado,dattebayo!

Hinata:Na-Naruto...--cora.

Sasuke:Você está bem Sakura?

Sakura:Sim Graças a vocês dois!Como posso agradecer?

Sasuke:Não precisa agradecer.--diz ele em meio a pensamentos obscuros."Sim,ela precisa sim"

Sakura:Bom vou indo...vamos hinata?

Hinata:Há-hai...

Sakura:Sayonara Sasuke.--Dá um beijo na bochecha do menino

Sasuke:Sa-as-as...

Hinata:Sayo...--foi interrompida por Naruto

Naruto:SAYONARA HINA-CHAN!--Dá um beijo na testa de Hinata

Hinata:Naru-Naru...--desmaia!

Naruto:AHHH!HINA-CHAN!SUMMIMANSEN!

Sakura:Não esquenta!Ela é assim mesmo!

Sakura sai levando Hinata no colo,deixando um Naruto e um Sasuke extremamente pensativos.

Naruto:Então...

Sasuke:...

Naruto:Huuuuuuuummmmmmmmm?

Sasuke:Então o que?Tu é louco ou te falta um braço?

Naruto:Ora teme!Voce sabe do que estou falando!O que achou da Sakura?

Sasuke:Nada...

Naruto:Não mente,dattebayo!voce ficou caidinho por ela!

Sasuke:Não sei do que você está falando!U.U

Naruto;Vamos voltar pra onde Shikamaru está e esperar os outros?

Sasuke:Não tem nada melhor...

E os dois seguiram rumo ao caminho que levava ao amigo.

Neji:Que saco!

Gaara:Concordo!

Neji:Nada acontece nessa praia!Cade a aventura,a emoção?

Nisso voa uma bolinha de frescobol na cabeça de Neji.

Gaara:Que tal essa emoção?

Neji:Dolorida!

Neji:Quem foi que jogou essa maldita bola?Ò.Ó

Gaara:Acho que foram elas.

Nisso aproximavam-se duas garotas:uma tinha dois coques dos lados da cabeça,usava um biquíni bege e tinha a cor dos olhos e cabelos chocolate.A outra era loira,tinha uma franja rebelde na cara,olhos azius e usava um biquíni azul.

??:Pode devolver nossa bola?

Neji:Claro!Tome!--entrega a bola.

??:Nossa me desculpe por te acertar com a bolinha!n.n

Neji:Não da nada!Todos os amadores cometem erros!

??:Tá chamando quem de amador?

Gaara:Vocês!u.u

??:A é?pois desafiamos vocês pra uma partida!

??:Calma Ino!Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e...

Gaara:Feito!

Ino:Vamos lá Tenten!Vamos mostrar que somos boas!

Tenten:Não acho uma boa...

Neji:Voce ta com medo garota?--Diz provocante

Tenten:Certo!Vamos lá!

E começou a partida.Acabava em 5 sets.o resultado foi 5 a 1 para as meninas.

Tenten:Não se irrite!Amadores sempre perdem!

Neji:Que humilhante!

Tenten:Sayonara perdedor!

Neji:Isso vai ter volta ouviu?

Tenten:Mal posso esperar!--deu uma piscadinha fazendo Neji corar levemente.

Ino:Hey!Bom jogo!

Gaara:Não tão bom assim...

Ino:Nos vemos por aí?

Gaara:Se Kami-sama quiser!

Ino:Mal posso esperar!Ele há de querer!

Gaara:Que seja...

Neji:Bom vamos indo encontrar nossos amigos.Sayonara!

Gaara:Não acredito que perdemos...

Neji:Só perdemos porque você não tirava os olhos da loirinha!

Gaara:E você não tirava os olhos da morena!

Neji:...--cora com esse comentário.

Gaara:Hey!Todos estão ali.

Neji:Ótimo!Não precisamos catar um por um.

Shikamaru acorda e vê seus amigos chegando.

Shika:E ae?Como foi o dia de vocês?

Todos:MARAVILHOSO!--respondem em uníssomo.

Todos coram com essa resposta,até Shikamaru!

Sasuke:Caham!Vamos embora?

Todos:OK

Shika:Temos que ir agora porque só vamos pedir o banheiro emprestado para nos trocarmos.

Gaara:E banho nécas?

Shika:Banho também né!

Naruto:YOSH!VAMOS ENTÃO DATTEBAYO!

E todos foram ao hotel,encerrando assim seu fabuloso dia na praia,foram se arrumar,TOMAR BANHO,e tudo o mais porque de noite tem festa!XD

Yo Minna!

Aqui estou eu com o segundo cap.extremamente grande,enorme e grotesco!Os casais já foram definidos e acho que os caps vão ser todos grandes!

Ahhh e se quiserem mandar reviews,tamos ae pra recebê-las e fazer um autor tosco feliz!

Já Ne!!

Respondendo às reviews:

Uchiha Kaori:Não precisa se preocupar Kaori chan!Prometo que coloco os capítulos bem rapidinho!Muito obrigado por curtir minha fic e sinta-se à vontade para mandar reviews quando quiser!bjos!xD!Espero que você esteja gostando da fic!

Prisma-san:Valeu por me alertar!Não você não é chata não!xD!Bom saber que posso contar com você!Espero que estejas curtindo minha fic!bjos!


	3. Revelações e a entrada!

Yo Minna

Yo Minna!

Aqui estou com o terceiro capítulo de A FESTA DAS FÉRIAS!XD Espero que gostem!Boa leitura!

**As confissões e a tão esperada festa!**

Após o grande dia na praia,os cinco garotos foram ao hotel mais próximo para se arrumarem para a festa que iria começar às 20:00 horas,pois já eram 06:00 horas da tarde!Chegaram no hotel,pediram(lê-se imploraram)para o gerente emprestar o banheiro à eles para que pudessem se arrumar e tomar banho,com a condição de que não demorariam.Após o banho,vestiram-se e esperaram até o horário da festa.

Shika:Cara!Que sono!

Sasuke:Cara!Que novidade!

Naruto:Vamos passear na avenida para passar o tempo?

Gaara:Hum...boa idéia...

Neji:que horas são?

Naruto:Só na igreja!n.n

Neji:Deixa de ser ridículo!

Sasuke:Não dá,ele não consegue!--Diz com cara de triste!

Neji:Coitado!--Faz a mesma cara!

Naruto:Era mesmo necessário a humilhação?ò.ó

Shika:Huahuahuahua!

Naruto:??

Sasuke:Ta rindo de que?

Shika:De vocês!Me lembram os três patetas!

Gaara:Vamos sair ou vamos ficar de palhaçada?

Todos:Vamos sair,calma!O.o

Gaara:Então vamos de uma vez!"Gosto de pensar que sou durão!n.n"

--

Naruto:Vamos ali no pool bar?

Shika:Pra que?

Naruto:Não sei...pra jogar talvez!--Diz fazendo cara de é óbvio sua mula

Sasuke:Não to afim...

Gaara:Nem eu!

Shika:Eu quero que comece essa festa logo!

Neji:Você ta tão ansioso assim?

Shika:To..."To é com esperanças de reencontrar a Tema na festa...pera!Eu pus até apelido nela!Hunf!Que problemático"

Neji:Então vamos lá Naruto?

Naruto:Ir aonde?õ.õ

Sasuke:Posso responder?

Neji:NO POOL BAR SEU BAKA!Ò.Ó

Naruto:Ahh

Neji:Vamos?

Naruto:Perdi a vontade!n.n

Neji:Tu ta tirando onda com a minha cara?

Naruto:Calma...

Neji:Ótimo eu vou sozinho!

Naruto:Que cara estressado!o.o

--

Shika:Vamos parar um pouco?Tô cansado!

Gaara:Pra variar...

Sasuke:O Neji está voltando...

Neji:...

Naruto:Yo Neji!O que aconteceu?

Neji:Mudei de idéia!u.u

Nisso Gaara vê 5 meninas saindo do pool bar,e reconheceu duas delas:Tenten e Ino.Logo,percebeu o por que do Hyuuga ter voltado.

Gaara:Neji vamos até ali comprar balas?

Neji:Cara vocês me amam!

Gaara:...--Olhar mortal para Neji.

Neji:Que foi?o.õ

Gaara:Vamos lá Neji!--Diz fazendo sinal com a sombrancelha para as 5 meninas que estavam no orelhão.

Neji:Ah ta!Vamo lá então!

Gaara:"Até que enfim essa besta entendeu!"

Neji e Gaara iam se afastando,deixando os restantes com grandes interrogações em cima de suas cabeças!

Sasuke:Mas que diabos eles estão aprontando?

Shika:Só Kami-sama sabe..."E eu também vou saber!"

Naruto:Vamos perguntar à eles!Nós somos um quinteto muito unido da qual não faz sentido termos segredinhos entre dois ou três!U.U

Sasuke nesse instante lançou um olhar mortal e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo para Naruto,mas não foi discreto o suficiente para passar despercebido por Shikamaru.

Shika:Então Neji e Gaara não são os únicos a terem segredinhos hein?

Sasuke:..."Ainda mato o Naruto!Aquele imbecil não consegue ficar quieto!"

Naruto:hehehe...--Risadinha amarela"Meu sô mesmo um jagunço!"

Shika:Quando os dois voltarem vamos abrir o jogo!

Enquanto isso,com Neji e Gaara...

Neji;O que você quer?O.Õ

Gaara:Eu sei porque você saiu muito rápido do pool bar!

Neji:E Por que?

Gaara:Por causa da menina dos coques!u.u

Neji:Que menina dos coques?"Putz ele as viu!Ferrou!"

Gaara:A tal de Tenten ou sei lá o que...

Neji:Não sei do que você ta falando!û.û

Gaara:Não mesmo?

Neji:Não!

Gaara:Certeza?

Neji:Absoluta!

Gaara:Então explica para ela que você não a viu,porque ela ta vindo pra cá.

Neji:o.o

Gaara:Ih,nos viu!--diz e acena para um casal de velhinhos que passava.

Casal de velhinhos:"Maluco!"--o casal se senta em um banco atrás de Neji.

Neji:Oi Tenten!XD--Diz sorrindo para o casal de velhinhos.Ao ver o que fez,ficou com cara de tacho!

Casal de velhinhos:Esses jovens de hoje em dia não respeitam mais os mais velhos!

Neji:..."Não acredito!Caí no truque mais velho que minha vó de bengala!"

Gaara:..."Ah Kami-sama!Eu não agüento!EU NÃO AGUENTO!!"Tentando fazer pose de sério mas deixou escapar um sorriso.

Neji:Tudo bem eu vou contar.

Gaara:Conte depois.Vamos voltar antes que o pessoal comece a desconfiar!

Neji:Hai

--

Naruto:Poxa!Vocês demoraram!o.o

Sasuke:Foram fabricar os doces ou...

Shika:Contar segredinhos um para o outro?

Gaara e Neji:"Putz,sacaram!Agora sim,ferrou de vez!"--Não sei do que vocês estão falando!u.u''

Shika:Ora!Conta outra!Nós já sabemos que vocês têm segredos!É tão grave assim que vocês preferem esconder do que contar para nós?

Neji:Ok!Vocês venceram!u.u

Shika:Neji e Gaara de segredos...Naruto e Sasuke de segredos...Vocês querem me excluir do grupo é?

Naruto:Vamos confessar tudo.

Shika:O.O"Eles querem?!"

Naruto:Sasuke,confesse primeiro seus segredos!n.n

Shika:Ahh bom"Me assustasse seu baka!"

Sasuke:Bom...conheci uma menina no buteco da praia.Ela estava sendo irritada por dois palhaços que queriam sei-lá-o-quê com ela..."Eu sei sim!huahuahuahua!-Risada interna maligna!"...e então eu fui ajuda-la e eles iam brigar contra mim e apareceu outra garota,e depois o Naruto apareceu e me ajudou.É isso.u.u

Naruto:Não tem algo faltan...

Sasuke:NÃO—interrompe Naruto

Todos:XD

Naruto:MINHA VEZ!MINHA VEZ DATTEBAYO!

Shika:Ok.

Naruto:Eu tava nadando e resolvi mergulhar.Aí raspei a testa no chão e me levantei.Sem querer atirei água na Hina-chan e...

Neji:EM QUEM?

Naruto:Hinata-chan,porquê?

Neji:Nada não..."Kuso!A hinata-sama está aqui?Tomara que seja outra Hinata!"u.u'

Naruto:...e aí eu fiz amizade rapidamente com ela,e a convidei para nadar, mas ela disse que ia procurar uma amiga.Aí eu fui atrás do teme pra ver se eu descolava uma água-de-coco de graça!n.n.E aí o resto já sabem.

Gaara :Eu vou falar por mim e pelo Neji,já que encontramos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Shika:Peraí!Os segredos são todos baseados no fato de que cada um de nós conheceu uma menina?

Sasuke:Acho que sim,porque?

Shika:Ahh então não é algo grave!"Pensei que esses toscos estavam me escondendo algo grave!"

Gaara:Continuando...Estávamos andando quando Neji foi acertado por uma bola de frescobol.Aí veio duas meninas e nós as desafiamos para um jogo e perdemos!The end!

Neji:E hoje eu joguei ali no pool bar contra ela e perdi de novo!Cara,foi tão humilhante agüentar sarro dela e dos caras que ficaram mexendo comigo depois.

Shika:Bem então vamos indo?n.n'

Todos:Não estamos nos esquecendo de nada não?--Falam em uníssomo e olhando para Shika.

Shika:Eu tenho escolha?

Todos:Não!

Shika:Ok,lá vai...euestavadeitadoquandoviumaloiramuitolindavindoemminhadireçãoeelatrombouemmimeelaeramuitolindaeseunomeeraTemarieelaeramuitolindaenósnosconhecemoseeramuitolindamesmosemnoção!

Todos:Hã?

Naruto:Eu só entendi que ela era muito linda e que seu nome era Temari!o.o

Shika:Isso mesmo!

Gaara:"Temari?!NÃOOOOOOOO"

Naruto:GENTE!OLHA A HORA DATTEBAYO!

Gaara:Me esqueci completamente da festa!o.o

Sasuke:Vamos depressa!

Shika:Correr?Ah não!Não vou sair correndo pelas ruas feito um louco desvairado e chegar todo suado,além de que isso é muito problemático e...

Neji:Calado!

Não deu tempo de Shikamaru terminar a frase,pois foi sendo arrastado por Neji.

--Gaara:olha estou vendo e...nossa!Quanta gente!o.o

Naruto:Você queria o que,dattebayo?É uma festa oras!

Shika:Vamos entrar logo.

Segurança:Posso ajuda-los?ù.ú

Shika:Podemos entrar?

Segurança:Não!

Shika:Ótimo!Vamos embora pessoal!n.n

Neji:Perae!Por que não podemos entrar?

Segurança:Porque vocês não têm ingressos?

Naruto:Os ingressos não são comprados na hora?o.õ

Segurança:Hhahahaah...NÃO!ù.ú

Naruto:Putz,dattebayo!Dançamos pessoal.

Todos:Nós temos ingressos.--mostram os ingressos

Segurança:Podem entrar então.

Naruto:Como vocês conseguiram os ingressos?

Gaara:Compramos ora.

Neji:Nós compramos porque desconfiávamos que você iria escrotar com essa história.

Naruto:E quem comprou o meu?

Gaara:Eu.

Naruto:Valeuz,dattebayo!n.n

Gaara:Que valeuz dattebayo o que?Tais me devendo quinze pila!ò.ó

Naruto:Isso que você é meu amigo hein?ù.ú

Segurança:Perae!Onde vocês pensam que vão?

Shika:Tu de novo?Vamos entrar na festa por quê?

Segurança:Porque vocês não podem!n.n

Todos:POR QUE NÃO?

Segurança:Porque esse é um baile de casais,e só entram casais.

Shika:Isso é tudo mentira!Tem casais que nem casais são,mas fingem ser só para entrar!

Segurança:Eu sei!n.n

Shika:"Que tipo de idiota é esse cara?!"O.O

Gaara:Então nós só vamos entrar com acompanhantes?

Segurança:É óbvio.

Naruto:Agora sim!Ferrou!

Sasuke:O que nós vamos fazer?

Gaara:Como é que eu vou saber?

Shika: O jeito é sair perguntando às meninas se elas têm par.

Neji:Deixa que eu pergunto praquela ali se ela não vem comigo ao baile.Observem como se faz.

Sasuke:Vai lá então.

Shika:Vamos te observar e torcer por você.

Naruto:Será que ele consegue?

Gaara:Talvez...só Kami-sama sabe.

Neji chegou perto da garota de cabelos soltos e tomou coragem antes de perguntar.Pensou em desistir,mas não o fez.Ele viu os amigos o apoiarem e criou coragem para perguntar.Ele chegou mais perto da garota e a cor de seus cabelos era familiar,MUITO familiar pro gosto dele.

Neji:"Não...não pode ser ela...ou pode?o.õ"

Neji:Com licença,mas você não gostaria de...

Tenten:Sim?Hey eu te conheço!Você é o Neji,aquele da praia não?

Neji:Te-te-te-em..te-em...--Corado completamente!

Tenten:?

--

Naruto:Olha ele falou!Ele falou...mas o que há de errado com ele?

Gaara:Eu acho que aquela é a Tenten...

Sasuke:Aquela que ele ficou afim?

Gaara:Hai...

Naruto:Sério?...Vamos nos apresentar então,dattebayo!xD

Shika:Calma ae Naruo!Espera!"Aff.correr de novo?!Ninguém merece!"

--

Tenten:...Neji...?

Neji:E-eu...eu...q-que-queria t-te c-com-convidar pro...pro..."Kuso!Tô nervoso demais!Controle-se homem!"

Tenten:Pro baile?

Neji:é-é...H-hai!

Tenten:Hummm...

Neji:Você vem comigo?

Tenten:Claro!Espera um minutinho que vou chamar minhas amigas.Já volto.

Shika:Eae?Foi feliz?

Neji:Fui...--diz com um sorriso abobalhado

Gaara:Cadê ela?

Neji:Foi chamar as amigas e já volta.

Sasuke:E pelo visto já voltou--diz olhando as meninas se aproximando--Sakura?o.o

Sakura:Sasuke?O.o

Naruto:Hina-chan?Hina-chan!YO,DATTEBAYO!

Hinata:Na-Naru-Naruto-kun...

Neji:Hinata-sama?o.O

Hinata:Neji?

Naruto:Vocês se conhecem?ô.õ

Neji e Hinata:Somos primos...

Shika:Yo problemática!

Temari:Shikamaru!--Olha pro lado--Gaara?

Gaara:Temari?--Olha pro lado--Yo Ino.

Ino:Yo Gaara!Eu disse que Kami-sama queria viu?

Shika:Vocês dois se conhecem de onde?--Aponta para Gaara e Temari

Gaara:Ela é minha irmã..."Só me faltava essa!"

Shika:Ahhh..."Xiiii!Irmã do Gaara!Agora a coisa complicou!"

Ino:Mas o que vocês estão fazendo parados aí fora?

Gaara:Procuramos um par...

Ino:Então não precisam se preocupar mais!Vocês já acharam!--Se agarra no braço de Gaara fazendo-o corar levemente!

Gaara:"E eu me dei bem!"--olha para Ino,mais preciso pro decote!"E COMO ME DEI BEM!huahuahuahuahuahu(risada mental maligna)"

Sasuke:"Se eu filmar a cara do Gaara de safado,ele mesmo não vai acreditar!"

Naruto:HINA-CHAN!VOCÊ VAI NO BAILE COMIGO,NÃO É?n.n

Hinata:A-Adoraria Naruto-kun...

Sasuke:E você vai comigo Sakura?

Sakura:Vou sim!n.n!Ainda tenho que te pagar o favor que me fizestes no buteco?n.n

Sasuke:Nah..."Tens!Tens sim!Tens que me 'pagar gosssstoso'!"huahuauauhauauha--Começa a rir sozinho de seus próprios pensamentos obscuros e malévolos!

Shika:E você problemática,vai comigo?

Temari:Só se você prometer não dormir.

Shika:Feito.

E assim os recém-formados pares caminham em direção à porta do baile,falam com o segurança e entram,o deixando muito furioso,pois Naruto e os outros entraram fazendo caretas à ele e as meninas entraram rindo da cara dele por isso.

--

Kiba:Olha quem está ali Lee!

Lee:Hum...

Kiba:Lee,Shino,Kankuro,Chouji,vamos nessa festa pra tocar terror!Esses caras vão ver só

Todos:Yosh!Vamos mostrar quem manda!

Shino:Façam o que quiserem,mas a Hinata é minha!u.u

Kiba:E na Sakura ninguém toca!

Lee:eu só quero a Temari...--diz com os olhos brilhando.

Kankuro:Eu vou ter a Tenten só pra mim,nem que tenha que usar a força...

Chouji:Ino...Ainda não me esqueci...é hoje que você e paga!

--

Yo minna!

Aqui estou eu com outro capítulo saído quentinho do forno!XD

Espero que estejam gostando da fic,esse capítulo ficou meio chato,mas prometo que o próximo será mais engraçado!E me mandem reviews para que eu saiba se está ficando bom ou ruim onegai.

Já Né!

Respondendo as Reviews

Uchiha Kaori:Aqui estou Kaori-chan com mais um cap pronto.Nah,a coisa vai esquentar pra todo mundo,inclusive pro Shika.Fico feliz que estejas gostando da fic,e mais feliz por ter você como amiga!n/n!!Bjs e continue acompanhando.Eu ainda to te devendo uma hein?E você sabe...ai...!n/n Já Né e não deixe de mandar reviews onegai!

Prisma-san:Hehehehe.Valeu.Sim,a gangue do Kiba entra em cena no próximo capítulo,onde a coisa realmente vai esquentar!E te garanto que muito sangue vai rolar(momento psicopata)!Fico feliz por estares gostando da fic e por você ter se tornado minha amiga.n.n.Bjs e continue acompanhando!E se você quiser me adicionar no msn,sinta-se à vontade!Já Né e não deixe de mandar reviews onegai.


	4. Brigas e Mais Revelações

Yo Minna

Yo Minna!

Hehehehe!Eu sei que vocês querem me matar por ter atrasado a fic,mas peço desculpas sinceras!O problema é que meu pc tem sérias crises emocionais(ele liga se estiver de bom humor,senão nem santo o ligará!),e tenho que estudar,pois as provas tão ae pra ralar com nossa vida mansa!n.n

Sem mais delongas,vamos à fic!WEEEEEEE!(momento infantil,ignorem!)

**Brigas,rivalidades e olhos roxos!**

Os recém-formados casais adentraram sem pensar duas vezes na bendita festa,ambos curiosos e com um pouco de vergonha.Estávam todos de braços dados,menos Naruto e Hinata,que estavam de mãos dadas e a garota estava quase infartando naquele momento.

Naruto:Hina-chan?!

Hinata:S-sim?"Ai kami.Me dá forcas por favor para que eu não desmaie!"

Naruto:O que você achou desse lugar?

Hinata:Be-bem bonito..."AH!Era isso?"

Shika:"Cara,tomara que essa festa seja bem proveitosa,pra valer o sacrifício que eu fiz pra chegar até aqui."

Sasuke:Sakura,conceda-me esta dança?

Sakura:Cla-ro!n/n

Neji:Vem cá um pouquinho Tenten...--Neji a chama para uma dança de forma muito **caliente...**

Tenten:Ha-hai..."Será que é o que to pensando?Ai kami...TOMARA QUE SIM!!Nossa,nem um pouco afim...Mas to mesmo!hehehehehheeh"

Shika:Ih!Olha só...já vai começar os amassos...

Temari:Deixa eles e concentre-se em você."Se com isso eu não me ofereci,então não sei como se faz!u.u"

Shika:Bem então...quer dançar...?

Temari:Demorou!"LESMA!"

Gaara:Vem dançar Ino...--soou mais como uma ordem que um pedido!

Ino:Não sei...deixe-me ver...--fica olhando pro salão

Gaara:Ver o que?

Ino:Se tem alguém melhor do que você para dançar.

Gaara:Duvido que encontre...não procure o inalcançável...pois o melhor pra você...SOU EU E MAIS NINGUÉM!--fala bem perto dos ouvidos da garota fazendo-a arrepiar-se.--"Cara,mandei bem!A loira é minha!"

Ino:Uia!Será mesmo?--Fala num tom provocante e tentador

Gaara:Porque você não experimenta?"Mandei MELHOR AINDA!Como sou modesto!n.n"--diz puxando-a para a dança.

Naruto:Todos estão dançando...--Diz e fica de boca aberta

Hinata:É mesmo...--Diz e encara o chão

Naruto:Daqui a pouco formam-se pares...--fala entre um sorrisinho besta e cheio de intenções,além de olhar de canto de olho para Hinata

Hinata:É mesmo...--Continua encarando o chão e não se dá conta das intenções do loiro

Naruto:Então estamos esperando o que?

Hinata:É mesmo...--caiu a ficha--o que...

Naruto:Vem Hina-chan!Vamos formar um par!n.n

Hinata:O que?--chega aos extremos que qualquer ser humano fica de rubor com essa pergunta subliminar de Naruto.

Naruto:Vem que eu te levo."Nem te digo pra onde!hehehehe"-diz e pega na mão de Hinata.

Kiba:Eu vou acabar com a festa desse cara!E é agora!

Shino:Calma!Tudo tem seu tempo!Espere,uma hora eles vão se cansar,aí nós atacamos.

Todos:Ok!

E assim ficaram os casais,dançando animadamente,mas como eles são seres humanos e têm pulmões,tiveram que parar para descansar.

Meninas:Ufa!--suspiram em uníssomo.

Temari:Porque vocês não vão buscar bebidas para nós?

Shika:Porque estamos igualmente cansados?

Meninas:Ahhhhh.Busquem,por favor.Ó.Ò

Shika:Que problemático!

Temari:Você prometeu não reclamar!

Shika:Eu prometi não dormir...--é interrompido por Temari com cara de cachorro pidão!

Temari:Por favor...faz um agradinho...Ó.Ò

Shika:E qual é a minha motivação?U.u

Temari:Que tal esta?--Dá um selinho nele--As meninas a imitam.

Meninos:Demorou!--Foram todos correndo.

Sakura:Esses meninos...

Tenten:É fácil convence-los...

Ino:Mas até que são bonitinhos do seu jeito de ser.

Temari:Vamos voltar á dançar?Vamos fazer uma rodinha só nossa até eles voltarem!

Todas:Hai

E se dirigiram novamente ao salão para dançar,mas sem perceberem que estavam sendo observadas!

Neji:Cara a Tenten é demais!--Sorriso besta

Naruto:Gostei de sua prima Neji!--Pensamentos obscuros--Acho que me apaixonei.--Sorriso inocente...até certo ponto!

Sasuke:A Sakura é linda."Principalmente as pernas!"--Começa a babar

Shika:E Temari é o oposto de mim!Eu acredito que os opostos se atraem!"AH SE ACREDITO!"

Gaara:É...gostei da Ino."Gostaria mais dela sem camisa...U.u!Desde quando eu virei um pervertido de primeira?õ.õ"

Neji:Será que eu pego a Tenten?

Sasuke:Você eu não sei...mas a Sakura eu pego.

Gaara:Hey.Vamos voltar antes que outro chegue e...AHHHHHHHH!--Sai correndo com um copo de bebida na mão.

Todos Ih...fui!

--Ino:Será que o Gaara gostou de mim?

Temari:AEEE!Minha cunhada!

Ino:Se fosse só por mim...

Ino:Mas será que vai dar certo?

Nisso,cinco garotos se aproximam.

Chouji:Não vai dar certo não!

Ino:Chouji?Quem te chamou na conversa?

Chouji:Eu vim porque quis!E não estou sozinho!

Kiba,Shino,Kankuro e Lee:Yo!

Kiba:Então Sakurazinha!Posso te por um anel?

Sakura:Hum...NÃO!

Shino:Hinata,fiquei sabendo que você encontrou outro!

Hinata:É encontrei sim.--Vermelha como um tomate!

Lee:Tema-chan...namora comigo...--olhos lacrimosos

Temari:Primeiro...Tema-chan é a vovozinha!Segundo...NEM MORTA!U.U

Kankuro:Se vocês não vem por bem,vem por mal!

Os meninos começam a abraçar e a tentar roubar beijos das meninas,que se debatiam em uma tentativa desesperada de se livrarem dos meninos.

Meninas:AHHHHHHHHHH!SOCORRO!

Chouji:O que você viu naquele palito de fósforo ambulante?

Nisso,Gaara aparece correndo com os outros cinco.

Gaara:Deixa que eu respondo!--E sem demora e sem pensar,quebra o copo de bebida na cabeça de Chouji,fazendo-o cair no chão.

Gaara:Ino você ta bem?Esse imbecil te machucou?

Ino:Não Gaara!Eu to bem!Valeu!

Gaara:Não te mete com a Ino nunca mais,seu bolinho com pernas!--Vira as costas e sai andando de braços com Ino.

Chouji:Ora seu...--Se levanta em um impulso e pula em cima de Gaara!

Gaara:Ahhhh!Me solta!Me solta!

Chouji:Vamos ver quem fica com ela então!--E começa a briga!

Sasuke:E vocês?Estão esperando o que para soltarem as meninas?--Diz fechando os punhos!Os outros o imitam.

Kiba:Por que você não vem aqui pega-las?

Naruto:Bem...vocês que pediram!--Voa em cima de Shino e acerta um soco no olho dele.

Shino:Ahhh!Seu...--devolve com outro soco

Kankuro se distrai e leva um diretaço de esquerda no nariz.

Kankuro:ITAI!

Neji:Seu adversário sou eu!

Sasuke:Se você não soltar a Sakura,eu vou mata-lo de indigestão dentária,pois vou fazer você comer os seus dentes!--Voa em cima de Kiba,lhe dando um chute,mas erra.

Kiba:Vem!Vem!--Joga Sakura no chão e faz sinal com as mãos desafiando Sasuke!

Quando Shikamaru viu Lee dando em cima de Temari,já saiu na voadora pra cima do garoto,deixando Temari bem surpresa.

Temari:"Pra isso ele não é lerdo!"

Temari:Meninas,venham aqui!Rápido!

Todas foram para longe da briga muito assustadas.

Hinata:Ai que horror!

Sakura:Esses garotos devem estar mesmo afim de nós para se meter em confusão por nós e com um pessoal que eles nem conhecem!

Todas:É mesmo...

Tenten:Acho que devemos dar uma chance a eles...

Ino:Vamos ver no que vai dar essa confusão.

--

Kiba atacava Sasuke com muita velocidade,mas Sasuke também era veloz e se esquivava.Era uma luta parelha,enquanto que Shikamaru estava no chão com Lee,trocando socos e chutes.Mas não era o único,pois Naruto rolava pelo chão com Shino,Gaara e Neji estavam apanhando e feio,até que Neji empurra Kankuro em cima de Chouji que estava em cima de Gaara dando socos nele.

Neji:Gaara,você está bem?

Gaara:Esse bolo-fofo me fez sangrar!Agora ele morre!Valeu Neji por tira-lo de cima de mim,agora é a hora da virada!

Neji:Hai!Ò.Ó

Não deu tempo de Chouji se levantar,pois Gaara não deixou.Gaara chutava ele até que ele sangrasse..Neji deu uma bicuda na boca do estômago de Kankuro,fazendo-o se curvar.Era a hora perfeita para dar um belo chute nos dentes!E foi o que fez,mas errou,pois foi puxado por Shino.Shino o virou e tentou ataca-lo,e Naruto se enfiou na frente de Neji,levando o golpe mas defendendo o amigo.Naruto caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando e Neji empurrou Shino pra longe.

Neji:Naruto,você ta bem?--Estende a mão para que o amigo se levantasse.

Naruto:Mais ou menos...esse golpe me pegou de jeito!

Neji:Arigato Naruto por me ajudar.

Naruto:É isso que fazem os amigos.

Shino:Hey,conversar não vai livra-lo!--Ataca Naruto

Naruto:Não duas vezes,quatro-olhos!--Se esquiva do golpe e ataca Shino sem piedade.

Kiba estava em cima de Sasuke dando uma seqüência de socos que parecia infinita e Sasuke tentava se defender.Sasuke consegue inverter a posição e agora Sasuke estava em cima e Kiba estava no chão recebendo vários golpes.Shikamaru tenta dar uma cabeçada em Lee,mas erra e Lee não perde tempo e o atira onde estavam as meninas.

Meninas:AHHHHHHHH--Gritam ao ver que Shika caiu quase em cima delas.

Temari:Shika!Shika!Você ta bem?

Shika:Não...

Temari:Você está todo machucado!

Shika:Aé?Não brinca...!

Temari:Lee está voltando.Vamos Shika você consegue!--Tenta animar o garoto

Shika:Não sei se consigo...

Lee:Perdedor no chão,agora meu prêmio!--Agarra Temari e tenta beija-la na frente de Shika.

Temari:Não...não...

Shika:Ora seu...--Se levanta numa velocidade e fúria incríveis e acerta um mata-leão em Lee,deixando Temari surpresa novamente.

Temari:Boa Shika!"Esse cara me surpreende!"--Vai de encontro às amigas.

Hinata:Eles vão se matar!O.O

Ino:EU SEI!EU SEI!O.O

Sakura:Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Tenten:Eu sei o que fazer!Ò.Ó--Pega uma garrafa de cerveja.

Hinata O que você vai fazer?O.o

Tenten:Vou fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar o Neji!

Tenten arremessa a garrafa de cerveja em direção à Kankuro,na esperança de acerta-lo,mas erra e acerta em Neji,que cai no chão com as mãos na cabeça.Kankuro não perde tempo e chuta Neji no chão!

Tenten:Ih...acho que não foi uma boa idéia!n.n'

Sakura:Você ainda tem dúvidas?

Temari:BOA IDÉIA TENTEN!XD

Todas:Hã?

Temari:Apenas me imitem!

Todas:Hai!

Temari pega uma garrafa de cerveja e corre em direção à Shikamaru,que estava se defendendo dos golpes de Lee.

Sakura:Ah entendi!

Ino:Eu não!

Sakura:A mente maligna de Temari pensou em fazer os meninos usarem as garrafas como armas.

Todas:Ahhhh...

Temari chega em Shikamaru e entrega a garrafa à ele e se retira ao canto em que todas estavam.

Sakura joga a garrafa para Sasuke,este a pega e parte pra cima de Kiba sem pensar!Sakura volta para onde Temari está.

Tenten chuta Kankuro nas partes baixas fazendo-o urrar de dor e sair de cima de Neji.Ao entregar a garrafa,volta ao encontro das amigas.

Hinata chega correndo perto de Naruto que estava se defendendo dos golpes loucos de Shino.

Hinata:Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Sim?--Fala na maior naturalidade,como se Shino não existisse e nada estivesse acontecendo.

Hinata:E-eu...trouxe...is-isto...--Estende a garrafa para Naruto,que deita Shino no chão.

Naruto:Valeu dattebayo!Estava mesmo com sede!--Toma a cerveja

Hinata:Na-não foi pra is-isso q-que e-eu te trou-xe ...--Foi interrompida por Shino que se levantava.

Shino:Não atrapalha Hinata!--Empurra Hinata com muita força,fazendo-a cair no chão.

Naruto:Hey!Não é qualquer um que machuca minha **NAMORADA** e vive pra contar história!

Hinata:Namo-namo-namorada?

Naruto:É...nós estávamos pensando em pedir vocês em namoro e...--pensa no que fez e fica vermelho--"Kuso!Por que Kami-sama me fez tão ignóbil assim?KUSO!"

Shino:Abobado...

Hinata sai vermelha e vai pra perto das meninas.

Temari:O que foi Hinata?

Hinata:E-eu...

Sakura:Se for contar algo,conte quando a Ino chegar.

Hinata:Hai...

Ino nem precisou falar com Gaara,pois quando a menina se aproximou ele tirou bruscamente a garrafa das mãos da menina,como se estivesse fora de si,fazendo-a se surpreender!

Gaara:Arigatô Ino!--Volta pra briga!

Ino:De nada...eu acho!--Volta pra onde as meninas estão.

Sakura:Pronto Hinata pode contar!

Ino:Contar o que?o.O

Hinata:É o seguinte...

Os meninos brigavam feito loucos.As pessoas estavam todas horrorizadas vendo os dez jovens se matarem.Alguns riam,outros diziam "que ridículo",outros incentivavam,mas ninguém chamou o segurança,com medo de dedura-los e depois eles pegassem o tal indivíduo que o chamou na saída,então não se metiam e nem apartavam.A briga chegou a um ponto em que todo mundo se batia,não tinha mais pares de briga,todos batiam no primeiro que visse pela frente.

Temari:Kami-sama!Eles estão dispostos a se matarem se for preciso!

Hinata:Que horror!Kami-sama não permita que eles se matem!

Naruto acerta um soco em Kankuro mas erra e acerta em Shikamaru.Shino chutava Gaara no chão,Kiba e Kankuro atacavam Sasuke sem piedade enquanto Neji estava se levantando do chão.Kankuro acerta uma voadora em Sasuke em cheio na boca do estômago,fazendo-o urrar de dor,e Kiba ia ataca-lo,mas Neji voa em cima de Kiba fazendo os dois caírem no chão e rolarem escada abaixo.Gaara se levanta e leva Shino por diante com um soco.Lee agarrava os braços de Naruto enquanto Chouji socava a barriga dele,e Shikamaru acerta um chute em Lee,livrando Naruto.Naruto acerta um soco do lado da cabeça de Chouji fazendo-o cair desacordado.Kiba pressente que a gangue dele estava perdendo e resolve bater em retirada.

Kiba:Isso vai ter volta ouviu?--Pega Chouji--Vamos embora pessoal!

Os cinco garotos se retiraram levando Chouji desacordado.

Naruto:Podem vir,estaremos esperando.

Os meninos comemoraram a vitória,mas saíram bastante machucados.Naruto estava com o nariz sangrando,Sasuke estava com a cara inchada,Shikamaru por pouco não quebrou umas três ou quatro costelas e estava muito dolorido,Neji estava olhando apenas por um olho só,pois o outro estava muito inchado e estava com a cabeça cortada,porque Tenten jogou uma garrafa nele,e Gaara estava com um corte na bochecha,outro na boca e um na perna.Os meninos se sentaram no meio do salão,suspirando aliviados.

Gaara:Ainda bem que acabou...

Neji:Eu que o diga...fui o mais prejudicado!

Naruto:Eu nunca tinha brigado com alguém desse jeito...espero que eles não voltem mais!

Sasuke:Eu só quero me limpar!Estou todo sujo de sangue!

Shika:Eles estavam piores que nós!Eles apanharam mais...--Olha para os quatro...--Eu acho!o.o

Nisso,as meninas se aproximaram.

Ino:Como vocês estão?

Todos:Machucados,feridos,quebrados e doloridos!--Falam em uníssomo

Ino:Arigato meninos!Arigato por tirarem as caras por nós!Nunca nenhum garoto tirou as caras pela gente,todos queriam nos levar para a cama.--Começa a confessar com cara de triste.

Gaara:"Não é pra menos!Tá,nem machucado eu dou um tempo nesses pensamentos eros!"

Tenten:Nós conhecemos Kiba e os outros por acaso,assim como conhecemos vocês.Quando percebemos o que eles queriam,demos um fora neles,mas eles nos desejam tanto que se uniram para tentar nos conquistar de qualquer jeito.

Temari:Na verdade,todos os garotos que conhecemos só nos queriam para satisfazer seus desejos.

Sakura:Por isso agradecemos á vocês,pena que vocês também querem se aproveitar de nós.

Hinata:Então é a-aqui que no-nos dês pe di-di-mos de vocês.Sayonara.--As garotas começam a caminhar rumo à saída.

Meninos:Esperem meninas.--As meninas param e se viram.

Gaara:Vocês acham que realmente só queremos levar vocês para a cama?"Eu quero,mas quero pra sempre!"

Meninas:E não é?--Falam em uníssomo.

Shika:Não.Temari,desde que te vi na praia,não tirei os olhos de você,e quando te conheci,foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!--Fala sinceramente à Temari.

Temari..."AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!QUE LINDINHO!n.n"

Neji:Tenten,você sabe porque perdi pra você na praia e no pool bar?

Tenten:Por que você é ruim?o.O

Neji:"Também,mas isso não importa agora!u.u"Não,foi porque eu não tirava os olhos de você,e quando você aceitou ser meu par para o baile,eu fiquei realmente feliz.--Fala sinceramente à Tenten.

Tenten:..."Sim Neji!Vou te dar uma chance!Mas implora meu filho!heheheheheh!Como sou má!n.n"

Naruto:E você Hina-chan eu me apaixonei por você no momento em que a vi.Quando vi você sendo machucada pelo palhaço no buteco,não pensei duas vezes e fui te defender.E sabe por que lutei por você hoje?

Hinata:Na-não...por que Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Porque eu te amo!E se algo acontecesse à você,eu jamais me perdoaria.--Fala sinceramente à Hinata.

Hinata:..."Naruto-kun...Que fofo!n.n"

Gaara:Ino,eu não posso pôr a culpa no Neji por nossa derrota na praia,porque eu não tirei os olhos de você,e depois daquele dia,desejei que Kami-sama me atendesse para que eu pudesse te reencontrar.--Fala sinceramente à Ino.

Ino:..."Que trovador de primeira!"

Sasuke:E você Sakura,depois que te salvei,você não saiu da minha cabeça!Pensei em você até em meus sonhos,e na hora da festa desejei que você estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse reencontra-la.Quando aquele cara estava perto de você,senti ciúmes e senti que se eu te perdesse,meu mundo desabaria!--Fala sinceramente à Sakura.

Os meninos se ajoelham.

Meninos:Por favor,dêem nos uma chance de provarmos nosso valor!--Falam novamente em uníssomo.

As meninas se viram formando uma rodinha,onde cochicham algumas coisas e deixam os meninos cada vez mais nervosos.

As meninas se viram e encaram o chão com cara de triste,deixando os meninos apavorados.

Meninos:Nós queríamos...--Foram interrompidos pelas meninas.

Temari:Nós sabemos!n.n--Rapidamente muda de ânimo.

Shika:Sabem do que?O.O

Ino:Das suas intenções!Sabemos que querem namorar com a gente.

Meninos:...

Gaara:Como vocês...--É interrompido por Ino.

Ino:Temos nossos meios...não é Hinata?

Hinata:É...n.n

Meninos,menos Naruto:"Ahhhhhh...foi coisa do Naruto!Se elas não aceitarem,eu mato ele!"--Pensam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto:"Putz!Mas será o pé das canjicas?Será que não faço nada certo?Kuso,dattebayo!Se elas não aceitarem,eu to morto!"

Shika:Então vocês sabem que queremos namorar com vocês?

Temari:Hai.

Shika:E vocês sabiam todo este tempo?

Temari:Hai.

Shika:E vocês aceitam?--Pergunta receoso.

Temari:...--Faz suspense,deixando os meninos à beira de um chilique.

Shika:"Putz grila!Fala duma vez mulher,senão vou ter um filho de pano aqui!"

Temari:...HAI!

Os meninos fingem que desmaiaram.

Ino:Será que foi emoção demais?--Se aproxima de Gaara.Este se levanta e dá um beijo em Ino,a pegando de surpresa.

Naruto:Hina-chan,você não sabe o quanto to feliz agora dattebayo!XD

Hinata:acho que posso imaginar...--É interrompida por um beijo cheio de sentimentos de Naruto.

Neji:Vem cá Tenten...-Faz um gesto com o dedo indicador

Tenten:Vem me buscar...

Os dois começam a correr na volta dos demais até que Neji a alcança e tasca um beijo nela.

Temari:Você Ficou feliz com a resposta Shika?

Shika:Você não tem idéia...--Os dois se agarram.

Sasuke:Aishiteru minha flor de cerejeira.

Sakura:Aishiteru Sasu!

Sasuke:"Que apelido gay...mas não vou estragar o momento!"--Pensa enquanto beija Sakura.

Após os amassos,eles pararam para tomar um fôlego e descansar.

Shika:Se vocês sabiam,porque vocês fizeram a gente falar?

Temari:Queríamos ouvir da boca de vocês.

Shika:Ahhhh."Que safadas!ò.ó"

Shika:Bem nós vamos embora.Já está tarde.

Temari:Nós vamos também.

E assim os recém-formados casais vão em direção à porta de saída,pois já estava tarde e estavam todos cansados.

Yo Minna!

Aqui estou com o quarto capío disse antes,talvez eu coloque o quinto capítulo só semana que vem, pois dependo do bom humor do meu pc,além de estar atolado de provas.

Já né!

Pergunta:

Vocês querem que eu ponha hentai no próximo capítulo sim ou não?Hentai leve ou pesada?Aguardarei respostas.

Respondendo às reviews:

Prisma-san:Ta ae a briga que eu disse que ia ter.Eu acho,sinceramente,que exagerei um pouco na dose de pancadaria,mas espero que goste!XD

Quartzo Cristal:Sabe que eu ainda não sei?hehehehe!Primeiro vou terminar essa fic.Quem sabe eu não faço uma da galera Akatsuki?Se quiser trocar idéias,add eu no msn.O endereço está em meu perfil.Já Né cris-chan!XD

Guino Mio:Que bom que você está gostando da fic.XD.Hum você é nova no site?Que coincidência...eu também sou novo no site!n.nSe precisar de alguma ajuda pó falar!E se quiser add no msn também...fique á vontade!XD

Nossa,esse capítulo ficou mais enorme e grotesco que os outros!Espero que os leitores estejam gostando da fic e continuem mandando reviews onegai!

Já Né Minna!


	5. Curtindo os últimos dias

Yo Minna

Yo Minna!

Pois é gente,eu não vou pôr hentai nesse capítulo.E sei também que estou atrasado pra postar,mas eu tava de mal com meu pc!xD.Vamos então ao quinto e último capítulo.

**Passando a noite com as meninas!**

As meninas tiveram que levar os meninos arrastados,pois com toda aquela briga e ainda tiveram que se declarar pra elas,estavam literalmente mortos!

Tenten:Neji,não faz corpo mole!ò.ó

Neji:Você quer o quê?Depois da briga ainda tive que correr atrás de ti!U.U

Temari:Onde vocês vão agora?

Shika:Pra casa seria uma boa...

Temari:E é perto daqui?

Shika:Nós viemos de ônibus!

Sakura:Então se danaram!Vão ter que esperar até as 09:00 horas da manhã até que o próximo chegue.

Sasuke:E que horas são?

Naruto:Só na igreja!n.n"NUNCA me canso dessa piada!"

Gota geral.

Naruto:Que foi?

Sasuke:"Mas que infeliz esse Naruto"u.u

Neji:Então,que horas são?

Naruto:Só na igre...--é interrompido por Hinata.

Hinata:Naruto-kun...nã-não é ho-hora pra piadas...

Neji:Então?

Sakura:São 03:00 horas da manhã.

Neji:Nossa!Ainda é cedo.

Ino:Tenten,seu pai vem buscar a gente?

Tenten:Não!--Diz na maior tranquilidade.

Ino:Como não?

Tenten:É porque ainda não liguei pra ele.

Temari:E está esperando o que pra ligar?Um convite especial?

Tenten:Não,estou esperando meu celular ficar com rede.Essa porcaria está fora da área de cobertura!

Sakura:E o meu também.

Hinata:Eu esqueci o meu em casa...

Ino:O meu tá sem créditos!Seu pai aceita chamada a cobrar?

Tenten:Não...

Temari:Sorte de vocês que meu celular está aqui,com rede e com créditos.Deixe que eu ligo pro seu pai.

Tenten:Ok.O número é esse.

Tuuuu...tuuuu...tuuuuuuuu...tuuuuuuu...tuuuuuuuu...tuuuuuuuuuuu...tuuuuuu..._Sua chamada está sendo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e está sujeita a cobrança..._--Temari desliga o celular!

Temari:Ninguém atende!

Tenten:Ele deve estar dormindo.

Ino:Tente de novo!

Temari:Não dá...

Sakura:Porque?

Temari:Acabou a bateria!n.n

Outra gota geral.

Sakura:E agora?O que fazemos?

Temari:vamos perguntar pros garotos se eles tem celular com toda a bateria,créditos e com rede.

Ino:Ok--se vira--Ei garotos vocês...--Para ao ver os meninos dormindo na escada.

Meninos:RONCCCC...ROOOONCCCC...

Sakura:Eles dormiram!Era só o que faltava.

Ino:Credo!Parecem uns animais.Que cansados eles ficaram.

Temari:ACORDEMMMM!--Grita sem dó nem piedade fazendo eles se assustarem!

Meninos:Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!O.O...O que houve?

Temari:Cadê o Shikamaru?

Sasuke:Tá ali.--Aponta pra Shikamaru que estava estribuchado em uma árvore.

Temari:Mas que pregiçoso!--Vai até ele.

Sasuke:O que vocês querem?

Sakura:Saber se vocês têm um celular pra emprestar.

Sasuke:Estão sem créditos,porque?

Sakura:KUSO!

Sasuke:O.O"Não entendi!"

Sakura:Como vamos fazer agora?

Sasuke:"OPAAAAA!"Fazer o que?--Diz em meio a pensamentos malignos.

Sakura:Como vamos fazer pra voltar pra casa?--Não se dá conta que Sasuke mentiu.

Sasuke:Sei lá..."Ahhhhh!Agora entendi!Ela cortou meu barato..."

Tenten:Perae.Nós podemos ir pra casa da minha vó.

Ino:E porque não vamos pra casa do seu pai então?

Tenten:Porque não decorei a rua!n.n

Mais uma gota geral!

Neji:E é longe daqui?

Tenten:Mais ou menos...

Gaara:Então vamos logo...

Ino:Certo."Adoro esse jeito mandão!n.n"

Naruto:Cadê a Temari e o Shikamaru?

Ino:Sei lá eu.

Sasuke:Vamos procura-los então!

E se foram á procurar os amigos.Shikamaru já não estava na mesma árvore,pois viu Temari e tentou fugir,mas como estava dolorido parou em outra árvore.Os restantes chegaram e se depararam com uma cena muito estranha:Shikamaru estava abraçando a árvore no ar gritando 'Ai minhas pernas doloridas sua problemática'enquanto Temari puxava furiosamente as pernas do garoto,fazendo o restante do grupo ficar com enormes gotas na cabeça.Assim que conseguiram separa-los,partiram em uma loooonga jornada até a casa da vó da Tenten.Os garotos iam atrás das meninas cochichando enquanto as meninas falavam coisas banais.

Naruto:Ei teme!Porque você disse que não tínhamos celular com créditos?

Sasuke:Porque eu menti pra elas.

Naruto:Porque?

Sasuke:Porque se vamos passar a noite fora de casa,então que passemos com elas.

Naruto:Ahhhh...porque?

Sasuke:Mas como você é burro Naruto!

Neji:foi um plano bem pensado Sasuke.

Gaara:Vocês não estão se esquecendo de nada não?

Todos:Lie.

Gaara:E se o pai da Tenten estiver por lá?O que faremos?

Neji:Eu me apresento e digo que sou o namorado dela!u.u

Gaara:Aé?E como você vai chegar na casa da vó dela,e falar pro pai dela que você é o namorado da filha dele assim,sem mais nem menos?

Neji:Eu não vou falar sem mais nem menos.

Gaara:Não?E como você vai fazer?

Neji:Vou dar um abraço ou um aperto de mão.n.n

Gaara:..."Santa patacoada...estou cercado de jagunços!"

Shika:Acho que sei onde o Gaara quer chegar...

Gaara:"Pelo menos um infeliz se salva!"

Shika:Acho melhor nós nem aparecermos...

Sasuke:E se elas nos convidarem para entrar?

Shika:Dizemos que não e caímos fora!

Naruto:E pra onde nós vamos?

Shika:Sei lá...pra qualquer lugar serve.

Neji:Então esse é o plano.

Todos:OK!

Temari:Queria saber o que tanto eles falam lá atrás!

Ino:Eu também!

Tenten:Esqueçam isso meninas!Já estamos chegando.

Eles dobraram a esquina e viram uma casa que tinha um muro na frente da casa e tinha um portão branco no meio do muro,tinha um espaço para por uns 5 carros e atrás da casa tinha uma enorme piscina de chão.

Tenten:Ihhh...acho que não tem ninguém aqui.--Diz batendo palmas para ver se alguém aparecia.

Ino:Perae...--verifica o portão--Ta trancado.

Tenten:Ela deve ter ido na casa da minha tia.

Neji:E onde é sua tia?

Tenten:Na outra esquina.

Sakura:Então vamos lá.

Tenten:Tia...--Diz apitando a campaínha.

Tia da Tenten(não quis inventar um nome...XD então vai ficar tia da Tenten e pai da Tenten ok?):Oi Tenten!

Os meninos se atiram pro lado para não serem vistos,mas acabam se atirando em uma valeta.

Tia da Tenten:Nossa,o que foi isso?

Meninas:Nem imagino...--Falam com uma mega gota suprema geral.

Dentro da casa...

Tia da Tenten:Então,vocês se atiraram na valeta para não serem vistos?

Meninos:Hai...

Tia da Tenten:Olha só para vocês...imundos,machucados,famintos e sem onde dormir.

Naruto:"Como ela adivinhou que to com fome?Será que ela é uma vidente disfarçada?o.o"

Tia da Tenten:Vão se trocar no banheiro,emprestarei algumas roupas do meu filho pra vocês.

Meninos:Hai...--Saem em direção ao banheiro.

Tia da Tenten:Comportadinhos eles hein?"Também só falam 'hai' e mais nada!"

Tenten:É...

Tia da Tenten:Mas contem-me tudo!

Tenten:Bem...

No banheiro...

Gaara:Que papelão hein?

Sasuke:Nem me fale!

Naruto:Como a tia da Tenten soube que eu estava faminto?O.oSerá que ela é uma bruxa sanguinária maligna malévola do mal alheio das montanhas supremas do amanhã que nunca veio ontem?

Todos:...

Shika:Cara não viaja!

Sasuke:Opa vem vindo alguém!

Toc toc torororoc to-toc!

Sasuke:Quem é?

Tia da Tenten:Sou eu meu filho!

Todos:Mmfmm...--Abafando os risos.

Sasuke:Já vai..."Meu filho...que coisa de velho!Aí já é esculacho!"

Naruto:Pode entrar!

Tia da Tenten:Eu trouxe roupas pra vocês.--Entrega uma sacola de roupas.

Meninos:Arigatô!

Tia da Tenten:Não foi nada!quando terminarem,vão para a sala!Quero falar com vocês.

Meninos:Ok..."Ih ferrou!"

Gaara:Então...

Tia da Tenten:Eu só queria dizer que simpatizei com vocês garotos,mas não tem como vocês ficarem aqui,não tem mais espaço!

Tenten:Na verdade tia,nós íamos dormir na casa da vó...

Tia da Tenten:Ela está aqui...--É interrompida por Tenten.

Tenten:Então vou lá fala com ela!n.n

Tia da Tenten:...dormindo!u.u

Tenten:Ahhh

Ino:E agora?

Tia da Tenten:Felizmente eu tenho uma cópia da chave da casa da sua vó.

Tenten:Tia você é a melhor!

Tia da Tenten:Ora,não foi nada!

Naruto:Yosh!Vambora!n.n

Todos:Sayonara!

Tia da Tenten:Sayonara"acho melhor eu nem falar pro pai dela sobre isso!Não quero arrumar incomodação de graça pra minha cabeça!".

Neji:Legal a sua tia hein?

Tenten:É...legal até demais!

Ino:Abre logo esse portão!

Tenten:Calma...calma...calma...KUSO...ò.ó...tá quase...Kuso ao quadrado...AHHHHHH.

Todos:O que foi?

Tenten:Quebrei a chave!

Todos:NANI?

Tenten:Hahahahaha!Enganei vocês!

Todos:...!!

Tenten:Vamos entrando gente!A casa é sua!

Todos:Uau!Que casa enorme Tenten!o.O

Neji:Pra que quatro quartos se só ela vive aqui?

Tenten:Na verdade,essa é uma casa de verão.

Neji:Mas isso não justifica.

Tenten:Não?

Neji:Não!

Tenten:Não mesmo?

Neji:não mesmo!

Tenten:Tem certeza?

Neji:Tenho!

Tenten:Absoluta?

Neji:Tenten...PÁRA DE ENROLAR!Ò.Ó

Tenten:Calma...n.n

Neji:...

Tenten:...

Neji:E aí?

Tenten:Como é que vai?

Neji:Aff eu desisto!

Tenten:Não entendi...

Neji:Tenten,explique o porque de ter tantos quartos.

Tenten:É que no verão,meus tios e primos vem veranear aqui também de vez em quando.

Neji:Ahhh e porque você não disse isso antes?

Tenten:Porque você não perguntou?

Neji:Claro que perguntei!

Tenten:Não perguntou não.

Neji:Perguntei sim!

Tenten:Tem certeza?

Neji:Tenho!

Tenten:Absoluta?

Neji:Não começa...

Tenten:Cadê todo mundo?

Temari:Não dá pra escutar essa briguinha de vocês!--Diz do outro lado da casa.

Tenten:O que vocês estão fazendo aí?O.o

Naruto:Jogando futebol,dattebayo com uma bola que achei atirada as traças!

Neji:E nem me esperaram?Ú.Ù

Tenten:"essa bola deve ser do meu primo...se furou...ferrou!"

Tenten:Aposto que chego antes que tu do outro lado!

Neji:Apostado!--Começa a correr desesperadamente feito um louco desvairado.

Tenten:Hey!Você saiu na frente trapaceiro!--Corre atrás de Neji.

Naruto:Quero ver você me parar.

Gaara:Vem,vem!--Divide a bola com Naruto e essa vai parar na porta dos fundos.

Naruto:Eu vou pegar!--Começa a correr.

Gaara:não vai não.--Corre atrás!

Ao chegar perto da bola,os dois se atiram para pega-la e não vêem Tenten e Neji correndo com tudo.Todos os quatro trombam e caem em direções opostas,apenas a bola permaneceu intacta na mesma posição.Depois da trombada,foram descansar junto com os outros.

Temari:Ahhh!Que vida boa!--Diz deitada numa rede.

Sakura:Nem me fale!

Sasuke:Hey,vamos fazer uma partida de futebol?

Naruto:Mas temos cinco só!

Gaara:Vamos ver se elas jogam.

Neji:Oe meninas,vocês querem jogar futebol?

Temari e Sakura:Não...

Tenten e Ino:Sim!

Hinata:Na-não sou mui-to boa nisso...

Tenten:Ah vamos meninas,vamos mostrar do que somos capazes!

Hinata:Mas não se-sei jogar...

Ino:É só chutar a bola!

Temari:Ok vamos então.

Shika:ZZZZZZ--RONCCCC

Naruto:Ih esquecemos de acordar o Shika!

Todos olham pra Temari.

Temari:Ok...--Vai em direção ao garoto--Acorda vagabundo!

Shika:O.O

Temari:Vamos jogar futebol!U.U

Shika:Não quero...

Temari:Então não vem!

Shika:Agora eu quero!u.u

Sasuke:Vai ser as meninas contra os meninos.

Tenten:Então vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes.

Neji:Tipo..."Tomara que quem perder se torne o escravo do outro...YES!EU TENHO QUE GANHAR!"

Tenten:Quem perder arruma os quartos!

Neji:Ta pode ser.

E começa o jogo.As meninas saem na frente com dois a zero,pois a Sakura chuta a bola e ela desvia em Gaara e vai pro gol,e Hinata deu um balãozinho em Naruto na mais pura sorte e faz o gol.Mas os meninos sabiam jogar e,claro,estavam deixando elas se empolgarem para depois cortarem o barato delas.E foi o que aconteceu.As meninas não sabiam jogar,e acabaram perdendo de cinco a dois.As meninas saem para cumprir o combinado enquanto os meninos ficaram no pátio descansando.

Shika:Herhehehe!Mostramos á elas!

Gaara:É...

Naruto:Hey,fiquei com sede!Vamos ver se tem algo pra beber?

Sasuke:Ok...

E se dirigiram para a cozinha a procura de algo para beber.

Temari:Sim...perdemos feio,e um gol de cada um deles."Até o Shika fez gol!Que fim de carreira!"

Hinata:Eu disse que não sabia jogar...

Sakura:Mas fizemos um gol Hinata!Salvamos o time da humilhação total de perder de zero.

Hinata:É...

Ino:E como você deu um balãozinho no Naruto?

Hinata:Não sei...a bola quicou e eu chutei,mas chutei de canela e a bola subiu.

Ino:Ahhhh

Temari:Nem me importo de perder...me importo de arrumar os quartos!--Olhar mortal pra Tenten.

Tenten:Gomen...

Sakura:Deixa pra lá Tenten,terminamos mesmo!

Ino:É,vamos beber algo na cozinha.

Tenten:Hai...

E foram para a cozinha.

Tenten:O que tem pra beber?

Naruto:OLHA!ACHEI CHAMPANHE DATTEBAYO!

Tenten:Deve ter sobrado da festa de ano-novo!

Naruto:Então...

Ino:Vamos beber até cair!n.n

Naruto:Hurra!Hurra!--começa a encher um copo até a borda!

Hinata:Na- Naruto-kun...não exa-gere.

Naruto:Relaxa Hina-chan!n.n

Temari:Só faltava um sonzinho aqui pra esquentar as coisas!

Shika:É...--olha pro decote dela--"você eu não sei,mas eu me esquentei agora!"

Após a bebedeira...

Ino:nãoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke:Que foi?

Ino:Acabou a champanhe!

Sasuke:...

Gaara:O que fazemos agora?

Shika:Dormir é uma opção?

Temari:Tenho que concordar com ele agora.Está tarde e to caindo de sono!

Neji:Então,como dividiremos os quartos?

Todos:...

Todos:...

Todos:...

Todos:...

Naruto:O ÚLTIMO A CHEGAR FICA SEM QUARTO,DATTEBAYO!--Sai correndo arrastando Hinata.

Todos:Ih...FUI!--Correm atrás.

E ficou assim:Naruto e Hinata ficam no primeiro quarto,Neji e Tenten ficam no segundo quarto,Sasuke e Sakura ficam no terceiro quarto ,Gaara e Ino ficam no quarto quarto,enquanto que Shikamaru e Temari tiveram que se acomodar pela sala mesmo.

Com Shikamaru e Temari:

Temari:Pois é...perdemos.

Shika:Não me importo...--Se atira no sofá.

Temari:E eu?Onde durmo?

Shika:Perae...--Arrasta outro sofá,unindo os dois na tentativa de fazer uma cama de casal--Pronto!

Temari:Dormir com você?

Shika:Claro!

Temari:Nem morta!

Shika:Então não dorme!--Se vira de costas pra ela.

Temari:...

Shika:...

Temari:...

Shika:..."Que silêncio irritante,mas o mais irritante é saber que ela ainda não deitou,essa teimosa problemática!"

Temari:...

Shika:Vai ficar parada aí até quando?

Temari:Ok..."Eu não tenho escolha mesmo!"

Shika:Tome um pouco de cobertor.

Temari:Obrigada...--Se tapa--...Shika?

Shika:Que que foi agora?

Temari:Boa noite...e não ouse me tocar enquanto durmo hein?

Shika:Ok,ok...boa noite Temari...

Temari...

Shika:...

Temari:...--Olha pro teto.

Shika:ZZZZZZZZ

Temari:...--Olha pra Shika--Aishiteru Shikamaru.--sussurra no ouvido dele.

Shika:Aishiteru problemática.

Temari:Você estava acordado?

Shika:Não consigo dormir...

Temari:Nossa,que milagre!e por que não consegue?

Shika:Por que estou com frio...--Se vira pra Temari,que cora e vira pro lado oposto--...e estou pensando em você,problemática.--Abraça Temari por trás.

Temari:eu falei pra você não me tocar...

Shika:Mas você não está dormindo ainda.

Temari não respondeu,apenas se virou e deu um beijo no garoto.Eles ficaram se curtindo até pegarem no sono e dormirem abraçados.

Com Gaara e Ino...

Ino:Cama de casal...

Gaara:Aé?u.u

Ino:E agora?

Gaara:bom,eu não me importo...

Ino:mas eu sim!

Gaara:então dorme no chão.

Ino:Nossa,que cavalheiro você hein?

Gaara:Certo,então durma na cama.

Ino:E você?

Gaara:Que que tem eu?

Ino:Onde você vai dormir?

Gaara:Ora,não se preocupe comigo.

Ino:Então ta...--Se deita na cama.

Gaara:Boa noite...--Vai em direção á porta.

Ino:Boa noite...

Com Sasuke e Sakura...

Sasuke:Bom vamos dormir!

Sakura:Dormir na mesma cama?

Sasuke:Claro!Só tem uma cama!

Sakura:...Sei não...

Sasuke:você não confia em mim?u.u

Sakura:Tenho que te responder?

Sasuke:Tem!

Sakura:Então ta...Não confio em você!

Sasuke:Ahh valeu!--Vai rumo á porta.

Sakura:Ei,onde você vai?

Sasuke:Dormir em outro lugar já que você não confia em mim...--Sai do quarto.

Sakura:"Puxa será que peguei pesado com ele?"--Abre a porta--Sasukeee...--O moreno estava encostado na parede do lado da porta.

Sasuke:Oe?Chamou?"Sabia que ela desistiria de bancar a durona!"

Sakura:E-eu...eu

Sasuke:Não diga mais nada e vamos entrar.--Entram no quarto e fecham a porta.

Sakura:O Shika e a Temari estavam abraçados?

Sasuke:Hai,com esse frio...

Sakura:Ok vamos dormir...mas Sasuke?

Sasuke:Quié?

Sakura:Você não vai se aproveitar de mim não é?

Sasuke:Não vou...

Sakura:Mas...--É interrompida por Sasuke

Sasuke:Sakura,confie em mim...--olha sério pra ela.

Sakura:Tudo bem...terá uma chance.--Se deita na cama.

Sasuke:Hai...--Se deita também.

Sakura:Sasuke...

Sasuke:Que foi agora hein?

Sakura:Boa noite!

Sasuke:Boa noite.--Abraça ela.

E os dois ficam se encarando até que se beijam e dormem.

Com Neji e Tenten...

Estes não tiveram problemas com a cama,já que Neji estava dormindo...pelo menos era o que a Tenten achava...

Tenten:Nossa!Já dormiu!

Tenten:...--Se vira pro lado.

Tenten:...

Neji:...

Tenten:...--Se vira pra cima.

Tenten:...

Neji:...

Tenten:...--Se vira pro outro lado.

Tenten:...

Neji:...û.û

Tenten:...--Se deita de bruços.

Tenten:...

Neji:...û.õ

Tenten:...--Retorna à primeira posição quando se deitou.

Tenten:...

Neji:ò.ó

Tenten:...--Ia se mexer quando foi interrompida por Neji.

Neji:Tenten,quer parar?

Tenten:Puxa,você não estava dormindo?

Neji:Estava...

Tenten:Puxa...então...te acordei?

Neji:Não...--Faz um sorriso que diz 'é óbvio'!

Tenten:Ah ta...

Neji:Qual o seu problema?

Tenten:Não consigo dormir...

Neji:Porque?

Tenten:To sem sono...

Neji:Legal!

Tenten:Por que?

Neji:Por que agora que você me acordou,eu não fico sozinho.

Tenten:n.n Então fiz bem?

Neji:Vai fazer melhor ainda.--a puxa para si.

Tenten:O que vai fazer?"Como se eu não soubesse!"

Neji:Já vai descobrir...

Neji dá um beijo em Tenten,essa retribui e eles vão para baixo das cobertas!

Com Naruto e Hinata...

Naruto:Olha só que cama gigante dattebayo!--Se arremessa na cama.

Hinata:É...

Naruto:Rápido Hina-chan vem aqui dormir...--Bate com a mão na cama.

Hinata:Na-Na-Na-Na...--extremamente corada com o gesto de Naruto.

Naruto:Que foi?Tá passando mal?

Hinata:na-não é iss-isso...

Naruto:Ah já entendi...

Hinata:...

Naruto:Você Tem medo do escuro né?

Hinata:...

Naruto;Então ta...--pega um cobertor--durma na cama.

Hinata:Mas e você Naruto-kun?

Naruto:eu fico por aqui mesmo!--Se deita no chão.

Hinata:Ha-hai...

Naruto:Boa noite Hina-chan!

Hinata:Boa noite Naruto...

Naruto:...

Hinata:...

Naruto:...

Hinata:...

Naruto:...

Hinata:...Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Sim?

Hinata:Está com frio?

Naruto:Não..."Claro que to!To quase morto aqui no chão!"

Hinata:Ahhh...

Naruto:Por que a pergunta?

Hinata:Por nada...

Naruto:Você ta com frio né?

Hinata:...

Naruto:Ok...--Pega seu cobertor e coloca em cima de Hinata--Pronto dattebayo.

Hinata:A-arigatô Naru-to-kun...mas e-e você?

Naruto:Ora não se preocupe comigo!se você está bem,eu estou bem!n.n

Hinata:Naruto-kun...

Naruto:Boa noite Hinata!—Se deita no chão apenas com um travesseiro,muito duro por sinal

Hinata:Boa noite Naruto-kun...

Naruto:...

Hinata:...--Observa Naruto com certa pena do pobre loiro atirado às traças no chão.

Naruto:...--se encolhe e se abraça tentando se aquecer.

Hinata:Naruto-kun?

Naruto:Fala Hina-chan!Qual é o mal que te aflige?"Nossa que poético!"

Hinata:Po-po-pode...do-dormir aqui-qui se quiser...

Naruto:tem certeza Hina-chan?

Hinata:tenho...

Naruto:ok então...--se levanta do chão e se deita ao lado de Hinata, a uma velocidade incrível.

Hinata:Naruto-kun...posso confiar em você?

Naruto:Pode sim Hina-chan...mas confiar no que?

Hinata:É-é que e-eu nun-nunca dormi com um ho-homen antes...

Naruto:E você tem medo que eu possa me aproveitar de você?

Hinata:Hai...

Naruto:Ora,pode dormir sossegada Hina-chan!Eu jamais faria algo que você não quisesse ou sem sua permissão!n.n

Hinata:Arigatô Naruto-kun...--Encosta sua cabeça no peito de Naruto.

Naruto:n.n

Hinata:...

Naruto:...

Hinata:Naruto-kun?

Naruto:Hai?

Hinata:Aishiteru Naruto-kun!--Cora violentamente.

Naruto:Aishiteru Hina-chan!

E os dois dormem abraçados.

Voltando à Ino e Gaara...

Ino:Putz!onde está o Gaara?Fico preocupada com ele!Aquele bobo!--Se levanta da cama.

Ino:Vou procura-lo.--Sai do quarto.

Assim que Ino saiu do quarto,olhou Shikamaru e Temari dormindo abraçados e Sasuke e Sakura entrando pra um dos quartos.Ignorando esses dois fatos,ela vai à caça do ruivo até encontra-lo sozinho sentado na varanda.

Ino:O que você está fazendo aqui?

Gaara:Estou olhando as estrelas...e você?

Ino:Não consegui dormir...

Gaara:Hum...

Ino:Você ta com sono?

Gaara:Eu custo pra pegar no sono.

Ino:Ahhh

Gaara:...

Ino:...

Gaara:...

Ino:Está com frio?quer que eu te traga uma coberta?

Gaara:Não precisa...já vou entrar!

Ino:ok...

Gaara:E você?Porque não entra?

Ino:Você está me correndo daqui?

Gaara:Não...

Ino:Mas pareceu!

Gaara:Você ta com frio?

Ino:To!

Gaara:Por isso te perguntei!u.u

Ino:...

Gaara:Então,por que você não entra?

Ino:Estou te esperando...

Gaara:Vai esperar um bom tempo...

Ino:Não me importo...

Um bom tempo se passa até que Ino adormece.

Gaara:"Eu avisei...!"

Ino:ZZZZZZ

Gaara:Deixa eu leva-la pra dentro!

No quarto...

Gaara:Pronto!--Deita Ino na cama e a cobre com a coberta e já ia sair,quando Ino acordou.

Ino:Gaara...não vá...

Gaara:...

Ino:fique aqui...

Gaara:...

Ino:Se quiser deitar aqui...

Gaara:O.O"Mulheres...mudam de opinião muito rápido!"--Se deita.

Ino:...

Gaara:O que a fez mudar de idéia?

Ino:Eu confio em você e sei que você me respeita.Além disso...--se aproxima de Gaara--...seu corpo é quente!

Gaara:Ok..."PELAMORDEDEUS mulher!Distância!DISTÂNCIA!o.o"

Ino:Aishiteru.

Gaara:Aishiteru.

Os dois adormecem trocando carícias.

De manhã...

Todos já haviam acordado.As meninas estavam no quarto da Hinata fofocando,e os meninos estavam na cozinha terminando seu café da manhã.

Com as meninas...

Hinata:Eu tive pena do Naruto-kun...estava atirado às traças no chão frio...

Temari:Eu só dormi com o Shika porque não tive opção!u.u

Ino:Mas vocês estavam dormindo abraçados...

Temari:Não me lembro...

Sakura:Abraçados e sorriam enquanto dormiam!

Temari:...

Meninas:n.n

Tenten:A noite com Neji foi inesquecível...nós nos beijamos e fomos pra baixo das cobertas e ficamos de sacanagem,e...

Sakura:Pára tudo!Que tipo de sacanagem?Não vai me dizer que...

Tenten:...foi tão bom,eu ria,ria sem parar,cheguei a perder o fôlego,as mãos dele me fizeram...

Sakura:CHEGA!

Tenten:o.o!!que bicho te mordeu?!

Sakura:Pare de contar isso!Nós não queremos saber da sua noite erótica com Neji Hyuuga!

Tenten:?!O.O!Do que vocês estão falando?

Ino:Você não disse que vocês ficaram fazendo sacanagem?

Tenten:Sim,mas...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Temari:Que foi?

Tenten:Como vocês tem coragem de pensar que sou tão fácil assim?

Hinata:Mas então,o que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

Tenten:Ele me fez cosquinhas,suas bobas!

Sakura:Ahhh ta!

Ino:Eu tive que ir à procura do Gaara na varanda,senão ele não ia se deitar.

Sakura:Eu também fiquei com pena do Sasuke-kun!

Ino:Mas no final,eles não nos desrespeitaram.

Hinata:É...

Temari:Meninas,acho que dessa vez encontramos nossas carametades!

Todas se olham,ficam vermelhas ,dão risadas e começam a brincar de guerra de travesseiros!

Com os meninos...

Shika:Cara que problemáticas!

Neji:Que bobas elas são!

Sasuke:Acho que agora elas confiam em nós!

Naruto:Me passa o refri Neji?

Neji:Toma!

Naruto:Valeu!

Gaara:Vamos convida-las pra tomar banho de piscina?

Shika:Pode ser!Tava afim mesmo de dar uns mergulhos nesse piscinão!

Naruto:Então vamos lá!

Temari:Hahahahaha!Toma essa Sakura!

Sakura:Ahhhhh!

Hinata:Toma isso!--Joga em Tenten.

Naruto:Com licença meninas!Nós...--Vai entrando assim no mais e leva uma travesseirada!

Hinata:Naruto-kun!--Corre em direção ao lioro caído no chão.--Gomennasai!

Naruto:Não foi nada Hina-chan!

Ino:O que vocês querem?

Gaara:Convida-las para tomarmos banho de piscina.

Sakura:Ei!Boa idéia!

Temari:Vão na frente!Já já nós vamos lá!

Meninos:Hai...

Gaara:Não demorem!

Neji:Como elas demoram!

Shika:Vamos fazer algo pra passar o tempo.Alguém tem uma sugestão?

Todos:...

Naruto:Vamos ver quem dá o melhor mergulho?

Todos:Ok...

Shika:Mas tem que ser imitando o outro

Neji:Ok.

Naruto:Primeiro eu!--Sai correndo--Mergulho do teme!--Grita 'eu sou o melhor!'e faz uma pose ridícula e se atira de cabeça!

Sasuke:Agora eu!--Sai correndo--Mergulho do Neji quando brigou com aqueles caras!--Se atira fazendo uma pose de lutador de artes marciais(estilo do Dragon Ball),só que muito mais cômica e ridícula.

Gaara:Sou eu...--Sai andando--Mergulho do Shikamaru--Caminha com a mão no bolso e com cara de sonolento e caminha até cair na água e sem tirar as mãos do bolso até tocá-la.

Neji:Sou eu...--Sai correndo--Mergulho do Gaara estressado--Se atira olhando para o lado e dizendo'eu odeio todo mundo'!

Shika:Por último...--Sai correndo com os braços abertos e com a língua de fora--Mergulho do Naruto--se atira na mesma posição em que correu e gritando'ramen!ramen'!

Meninos:Hahahahahahahaha!--Saem da água.

Naruto:Olha só meu hiper-mega-ultra-supremo mergulho.

Neji:Dale aí!

Naruto se prepara pra correr mas foi interrompido por Temari.

Temari:Mas como vocês são felizes!

Naruto:Ahhhhhhh--escorrega e se agarra na perna de Sasuke que puxa o braço de Neji que se agarra em Shikamaru e o puxa pela orelha que puxa o calção de Gaara.Resultado:Os meninos indo na piscina em uma posição muito cômica e as meninas dando barrigadas de risos rolando no chão.Após o acidente,ambos tomaram banho e brincaram na piscina,até que são interrompidos por alguém.

Pai da Tenten:Tenten!O que significa isso?

Tenten:Papai!Estas são minhas amigas Hinata,Sakura,Ino e Temari,aquelas que fui na festa.

Pai da Tenten:Sei,sei...e eles?

Tenten:Eles são...er...hum...

Neji:Permita-me que eu nos apresente:este é o Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,Shikamaru e eu sou o Neji.

Pai da Tenten:E vocês são...

Naruto:Somos os namorados delas dattebayo!

Pai da Tenten:O que?

Tenten:É pai...Naruto namora com a Hinata,Shika namora com a Temari,Sakura namora com o Sasuke,Gaara namora com a Ino e eu namoro com o Neji.

Pai da Tenten:Vocês quatro já falaram para seus pais?

Hinata:Ainda não...

Pai da Tenten:Então vão falar!Seus pais estão ali na sala.

Meninas:Hai...

Pai da Tenten;Chamem seus pais aqui para conversarmos com esses jovens e esperem lá dentro com suas mães.u.u

Meninas:Hai...

Nisso,chega o pai delas.

Pai da Ino:Quem são esses cinco aí?Ladrões?Tarados?

Pai da Tenten:São os namorados das nossas filhas!

Pai da Hinata:NANI?

Pai da Tenten:Isso mesmo!Chamei vocês aqui para que vocês conversem com eles junto comigo.

Pai da Sakura:Bom então vamos à conversa!

Pai da Temari:Gaara?

Pai da Tenten:Você o conhece?

Pai da Temari:é meu filho...

Pai da Tenten:Ele está namorando com a Ino...

Pai da Ino:Eu não vou pegar leve com ele!

Gaara:"Ferrou!"

Pai da Temari:Não pegue!

Pai da Tenten:Bom é o seguinte...

Na sala...

Hinata:Porque as famílias estão reunidas?

Mãe da Sakura:Porque ficamos preocupadas com vocês,e decidimos todos procura-las.

Temari:Eles estão demorando...

Hinata:É...

Sakura:Será que nossos pais estão dando uma dura neles?

Mãe da Temari:Bem provável...Temari,você viu o Gaara?

Temari:Está lá fora tomando uma dura...

Mãe da Temari:Ele está lá fora também?Se ferrou!

Ino:Vamos lá espiar?

Mãe da Sakura:Vamos!

Chegando na porta,se depararam com uma cena muito estranha:os pais das meninas e os meninos estavam jogando futebol animados,conversando normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido e eles fossem velhos amigos,o que deixou todas com enormes gotas e interrogações na cabeça.

Mãe da Sakura:Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Pai da Sakura:Digamos que simpatizamos com eles e...

Mãe da Sakura:...Amoleceram!

Pai da Sakura:É!n.n

Tenten:então vocês aprovaram nosso namoro?

Pai da Hinata:Aprovamos...

Hinata:"Obaaaaa!"

Pai da Tenten:e outra coisa...Sua vó disse que ninguém vai veranear aqui em casa esse ano.

Tenten:Porque?

Pai da Tenten:Porque só faltam 3 semanas de férias.u.u

Tenten:Ta mas e daí?

Neji:Daí que nós podemos ficar aqui até as aulas começarem.

Tenten:Mas como nós vamos nos alimentar?

Pai da Temari:nós vamos deixar um pouco de dinheiro com vocês.GASTEM COM SABEDORIA ENTENDERAM!?

Todos:Ha-hai...O.O

Pai da Tenten:Bom,vamos indo.Vamos deixa-los em paz curtindo suas férias.TÔ DE OLHO EM VOCÊ,MOÇINHO!--Aponta pra Neji--NÃO TRAIA MINHA CONFIANÇA!

Neji:Ha-hai...o.o

Hinata:Naruto-kun...--Chama Naruto em um canto--Como vocês conseguiram convence-los?

Naruto:Segredo.IMPLORAMOS,NOS AJOELHAMOS,CHORAMOS,NOS REBAIXAMOS!Tá feliz?TÁ FELIZ?As coisas que não fazemos por vocês...

Hinata:Então foi isso?

Naruto:Ops!Pensei alto demais?

Hinata:Pensou!Mas não dá bola,s-só es-es-está nós a-qui-i.

Naruto:Então vamos aproveitar dattebayo!--A puxa para si e dá um beijo.

Tenten:Bom,vamos curtir as férias!

Neji:O Naruto e a Hinata já estão curtindo.

Shika:Então vamos curtir também!--Pega Temari no colo.

Temari:Ei!O que você está fazendo?

Shika:Você já vai ver!--sai correndo com ela no colo e se atira na piscina.

Gaara:Sua vez!--Imita Shikamaru.

Sasuke:Então vai!--Empurra Sakura e se joga logo atrás.

Neji:Háaaaa!-Tenta empurrar Tenten,mas esta desvia e quem cai é Neji.

Tenten:Hhuaauhauhauhauhauhauh.

Neji:Não tem graça!--A puxa pela perna.

Naruto:Ei,não se esqueçam de nós!--Pula de mãos dadas com Hinata.

E os cinco jovens brincavam animadamente na água,sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados.

Pai da Tenten:É,são bons garotos.

Pai da Sakura:Acho que nesses nós podemos confiar.

Pai da Temari:É...

Pai da Tenten:Bem,vamos deixa-los em paz!Vamos embora.

Encurtando a história,eles passaram as três semanas só na zoeira,férias muito divertidas,mas nem tudo é pra sempre!Chegou aquele triste momento que todo aluno detesta:a volta às aulas!Como eles tinham na base de uns 17 anos,estavam no terceiro ano do segundo grau.

Shika:De volta à Konoha school.

Neji:É...que problemático.u.u

Shika:Ei esta fala é minha!

Sasuke:Ei pessoal,o Gaara vai morar aqui na cidade.

Naruto:Que bom dattebayo.

Shika:Sabe o que isto quer dizer?

Sasuke:Que Vamos zoar de montão?

Neji:que vamos formar o quinteto do barulho?

Naruto:Que vai ter rámen no refeitório?

Shika:...Sim...claro e como vou saber?

Naruto:Ahhhhh...fome!

Shika:Também significa que Temari está aqui!

Temari:Falando de mim,preguiçoso?

Shika:Yo problemática!--Começam a se beijar.

Naruto:"O amor deles é estranho..."

Sasuke:Yo Gaara!

Gaara:Yo minna!

Temari:Tenho uma surpresa pra vocês rapazes.

Naruto:Oba!É rámen?

Sasuke:Mas você só pensa nisso?

Naruto:Penso na Hina-chan também.

Temari:É essa a surpresa!As meninas vão estudar aqui.

Naruto:Então vamos ficar na mesma turma?

Neji:quem sabe...

Mas Não ficaram!Como as meninas eram alunas novas,ficaram em outra turma.Mas isso não os impediam de se encontrarem no recreio,depois das aulas e nos fins de semana.

--FIM--

Yo minna!

Estou aqui com o último capítulo de A FESTA DAS FÉRIAS!Espero que curtam!Demorei pra postar,mas estava de mal com meu pc,estava atochado até os guardanapos de provas e estava com crises de amnésia(Sério!Eu escrevia a fic e me esquecia!Aí tinha que ler tudo de novo pra saber onde parei e deixar a imaginação voltar).Talvez eu faça uma continuação,mas será com outro título.

Respondendo ás reviews:

Guino Mio:Você gostou do final?que bom!espero que goste desse final também!n.n

Quartzo Cristal:Yeah!Aka rules sim!Ainda bem que gostou do final.espero que goste desse também!n.n

Prisma-san:é eu tirei a mira dela,porque nessa fic ninguém tem habilidades ninja.E eles só se declararam para não perder as meninas!Foi uma atitude desesperada!Hehehehehehehe!Que bom que você gostou e ae está o final.Espero que goste!n.n

Kakashi-senpai:UAU!Muito obrigado pelos elogios!E não tem problema não!Pode adicionar.Tá ae a continuação da fic e juro que tentei ser o mais rápido possível.Espero que goste!n.n

Gente,fiquei realmente feliz com todas a reviews e peço que me digam o que acharam do final e da fic,por favor!Façam um autor baka feliz!

28 páginas do word...o.o Bati meu recorde!

Já ne minna!


End file.
